


My Love, I’ve got something to say

by curlylusia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Genderfluid Harry, Insecure Harry, Kids, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, harry is also known as harmony
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlylusia/pseuds/curlylusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ujawnia się jako genderfluid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love, I’ve got something to say

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [my love, i've got something to say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125126) by [darkknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkknight/pseuds/darkknight). 



_Chcę być twoją księżniczką i twoim księciem_

_Daj mi sukienki, podaruj mi tiary_

_Daj mi miecze, daj piękne samochody_

_Daj mi lakier do paznokci i pleć mi warkocze_

_Spraw bym czuł się wyjątkowy_

_Spraw bym czuła się kochana_

_Spraw bym czuł się jakbym nie był rozbity_

_Spraw bym czuła się jak dziewczyna w wymarzonej bajce_

_Spraw bym czuł się jak chłopak, który zabił smoka_

Harry zaplanował wszystko perfekcyjnie o tym, jak powie Louisowi. Ma zamiar zrobić kurczaka w marmite i podać na deser czekoladowe ciasto z lodami. Następnie mu powie. Wszystko pójdzie doskonale.  
Harry ma dom dla siebie, więc może przygotować wszystko podczas gdy Louis pisze nową piosenkę z Liamem.

Nawet jeśli on i Louis mówią sobie wszystko i obiecali sobie zawsze być dla siebie nawzajem - pierścionek na lewej ręce Harry'ego jest na to dowodem - Harry nie może poradzić nic na to, że jest zdenerwowany i dobra, trochę wystraszony. Naprawdę nie wie, jak Louis przyjmie fakt, że w niektóre dni czuje się jak chłopak, a w inne bardziej jak dziewczyna. Gdzieś głęboko w paskudnej części jego umysłu jest głos, który mówi mu jak zdegustowany Louis będzie, gdy dowie się, że czasami czuje się jak dziewczyna. Harry wie, że to głupie, że tak się nie stanie, ale wciąż nie może sprawić by ten głos się zamknął. Więc wszystko musi być idealnie.

~~~~

Harry nakrył stół, ciasto i lody są w lodówce, a on sam wyciąga kurczaka z pieca, gdy słyszy jak drzwi się otwierają. Bierze głęboki oddech, Louis po tym wciąż będzie cię kochał, mówi sobie by uciszyć okropny głos w jego umyśle.

\- Harry? - Louis stoi w drzwiach, spogląda na niego i wygląda tak uroczo w za dużym swetrze, który pewnie ukradł od Harry'ego - Co to jest? - pyta, gdy podchodzi bliżej.

\- Kurczak marmite, cały dla ciebie - odpowiada Harry owijając ramiona wokół Louisa i dając mu szybki pocałunek. Uwielbia tego chłopaka tak bardzo. - Kocham Cię, Lou.

\- Też Cię kocham - mówi Louis, otacza ramionami jego szyję i pochyla się, by go pocałować.

Stoją przez kilka minut, leniwie wymieniając pocałunki, które sprawiają, że obawy Harry'ego znikają i jest tak szczęśliwy, tak cholernie szczęśliwy, że ma tego chłopca i nie powinien się w ogóle bać, to jest Louis, chłopak, w którym zakochał się mając 16 lat, chłopak z którym dzielił tak wiele dobrego i złego, chłopak, który przeszedł z nim przez to wszystko, głos w jego głowie może po prostu spierdalać.

Niechętnie się odsuwa - Kurczak wystygnie.

\- Co z tego, wolałbym zjeść ciebie - uśmieszek gra na ustach Louisa i boże, gdyby Harry nie zaplanował tego wszystkiego, przyjąłby Louisa w ofercie, ale nie, odkładał to zbyt długo.

\- Daj spokój Lou, zajęło mi to cały dzień, zrobiłem też czekoladowe ciasto i lody - wydął wargi, musi powiedzieć Louisowi jak i również jest głodny.

Starszy mężczyzna westchnął, kiedy wydostał się z ramion Harry'ego - W porządku więc - skradł jeden szybki pocałunek od Harry'ego, a następnie udał się do jadalni.

To było to. Harry wziął ostatni oddech i podniósł kurczaka podążając za swoim narzeczonym do innego pokoju.

~~~~

Harry położył ciasto na stole, większość kolacji spędzili na mówieniu o piosence Louisa, którą pisze z Liamem, ale kiedy zaczynała się noc, Harry stał się bardziej nerwowy, głos który starał się uciszyć, wracał i wiedział, że przez ten zaniepokojony wzrok, Louis dawał mu do zrozumienia, że wiedział, że coś się dzieje. Ale Harry miał to zaplanowane, mają skończyć deser i przytulić się na kanapie. Wziął głęboki oddech, zanim wziął łyk wina. Musi się uspokoić. Gdzie się podział spokój, który posiadał wcześniej?

\- Harry, słuchasz mnie?

Cholera - Um, tak?

Louis zmarszczył brwi - Co się dzieje, Harry? Dziwnie się zachowujesz.

\- Nic - wepchnął do ust ciasto czekoladowe.

\- Harry.

\- Mmmm?

Louis wstał i usiadł na kolanach Harry'ego - Kochanie, powiedz mi co się dzieje i nie kłam, oboje wiemy, że jesteś gównianym kłamcą - dodał.

To nie tak jak powinno być. Spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana, w roztargnieniu pocierając kręgi na udzie Louisa. To nie było częścią planu.

\- Co nie było częścią planu? - jego głos był zachmurzony przez dezorientację.

Kurwa, powiedział to na głos?

\- Tak.. i to też, Harry o co chodzi? - Louis położył palec pod jego brodę i uniósł twarz by spotkała się z jego.

\- Umm, mam Ci coś do powiedzenia, i um, miałem plan jak to zrobić - grymas Louisa wzrósł. I to, cóż, nie była reakcja jakiej chciał.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Czy coś jest nie tak? Jeśli mam być szczery, trochę mnie przerażasz, Haz - Louis nadal marszczył czoło, a jego oczy były pełne obaw.

\- Um.. Cóż, um.. Wszystko w porządku. Nic nie jest  _nie tak_  - to słowo zostawiło mu kwaśny smak w ustach, co jeśli Louis myśli, że to było coś _złego_? Że coś jest z nim nie tak? - nie, nie pomyślałby. Głos z tyłu głowy Harry'ego nie wygra.

\- Haz, po prostu powiedz o co chodzi, w porządku? - położył dłoń na policzku Harry'ego.

Harry zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Przekręcił wtedy wszystkie swoje plany. On chciał tylko się ujawnić. Bez zawahań. - Jestem genderfluid - ujawnił to. Nic więcej nie mógł zrobić.

Spotkał się z ciszą, Louis był zadziwiająco cichy nad nim. O Boże, co jeśli głos z tyłu głowy miał rację? Nie, to nie mogła być-

\- Harry - Louis przerwał jego wewnętrzne myśli - Harry, spójrz na mnie - minęła chwila, a Harry był przerażony, nie mógł zidentyfikować tonu w głosie Louisa - Proszę - ręka którą Louis miał na jego policzku, pogłaskała go po twarzy. Jeden głęboki oddech i Harry otworzył oczy. Spotkał się z Louisem marszczącym twarz, jego oddech uwiązł, co to oznaczało?

\- Hej - obie ręce Louisa były teraz na jego twarzy, najwyraźniej czując emocje Harry'ego - Ja nie bardzo wiem co to jest, Harry.

Harry pokiwał głową, okej, powinien przemyśleć to, że Louis nie wiedział co to, tak jak Harry nie wiedział zanim nie wpisał w google swoich uczuć i natknął się na kilka wpisów o tym na blogu - Um, w zasadzie oznacza to, że um, czasami czuję się jak chłopak, a czasami j-jak..dziewczyna.

\- Oh, okej - i to był ten ton, coś, Harry nie mógł powiedzieć co Louis czuł i szczerze, przestraszyło go to.

\- T- Ty chyba nie sądzisz, że coś ze mną nie tak, prawda? - jego głos załamał się na końcu pytania. Nie poradziłby sobie z tym, gdyby Louis jednak tak sądził, ale musiał zapytać. Musiał wiedzieć, na czym stał Louis.

\- Harry! Oczywiście, że nie, skąd ten pomysł?

\- Nie potrafię powiedzieć, co o tym myślisz lub jak się z tym czujesz - spuścił wzrok na kolana, bawiąc się rąbkiem swetra Louisa.

\- Haz, kochanie, spójrz na mnie - i Harry zrobił to, ponieważ on nigdy nie powiedział nie do tego chłopaka i kiedy spojrzał w oczy Louisa, gdzie było wiele emocji i jedną z nich było zranienie, Harry czuł się okropnie - Tak naprawdę nie sądzisz, że mógłbym rzeczywiście myśleć tak o tobie?

\- Nie, wiem, że nie mógłbyś, ale to był ten głos w mojej głowie i.. i..- szloch przedarł się przez jego usta.

\- Haz - ręce Louisa owinęły się wokół jego ramion i przyciągnął go blisko - Kocham cię bez względu na cokolwiek, wiesz to Harry, dlaczego głos w twojej głowie?

Wziął drżący oddech przy szyi Louisa - N-nie wiem, To po prostu.. bałem się, że nie będziesz mnie chciał kiedy czuję się jak dziewczyna, ponieważ czytałem pewne rzeczy i wiem, że tak nie będzie, ale ten głos nie chciał zostawić mnie w spokoju.

\- Zawsze będę po twojej stronie, Harry, jako chłopak czy dziewczyna - Louis przebiegł palcami przez włosy Harry'ego - cholera, gdybyśmy spotkali się gdzie byłbyś dziewczyną, zostałbym bi dla ciebie. Może nawet hetero. - dodał po namyśle.

\- Stałem się szczęśliwy z tobą, kochanie - szybki pocałunek. - Kocham cię tak bardzo - kolejny szybki pocałunek - Nie mogę się doczekać, by nazywać cię moim małżonkiem - kolejny szybki pocałunek - Czekaj, czy to dlatego tak bardzo lubisz to słowo, ponieważ będziesz obydwoma, moim mężem i żoną?

\- Nie czułem się dobrze z tym by używać tylko jednego z nich - przyznał.

\- Tak więc małżonek, kochanie - uśmiech, który przejął twarz Louisa był piękny, sprawiający, że jego twarz rozjaśniła się, zmarszczki przy jego oczach były bardziej zauważalne.

\- Dziękuję Ci, Lou - pochylił się minimalnie.

\- Nie musisz mi dziękować - powiedział i zamknął przestrzeń między nimi

~~~~

Później przytulali się na kanapie, Love Actually leciało w telewizorze, jak na prośbę Harry'ego. Louis bawił się włosami Harry'ego, a jego powieki stawały się cięższe i cięższe z minuty na minutę, ciepło ramion Louisa było naprawdę miłe. Prawie zasypiał, gdy Louis szturchnął go.

\- Mmm?

\- Jak się teraz czujesz? - pytanie zdezorientowało Harry'ego w stanie zmęczenia, więc minęło trochę czasu, zanim odpowiedział.

\- Oh, chłopak.

\- Dobra, um, nie chcesz żebym nazywał cię czymś jak księżniczka podczas gdy czujesz się jak chłopak?

Harry odwrócił się w ramionach Louisa, więc mógł umieścić głowę na jego piersi i spojrzeć na starszego chłopaka, który bawił się jego lokami - Nie, lubię to niezależnie od płci, ale um, wiesz jak czasami nazywasz mnie swoim ulubionym chłopcem? Może mógłbyś nazywać mnie twoją ulubioną dziewczyną zamiast chłopca, kiedy czuję się jak dziewczyna? I używać żeńskich zaimków?

Louis skinął głową - Co z imieniem, wciąż chcesz bym nazywał cię Harry gdy czujesz się jak dziewczyna, czy jakimś innym dziewczęcym imieniem?

To sprawiło, że Harry zatrzymał się, tak naprawdę nie myślał o imieniu, wie że nie chce być nazywany Harry gdy jest dziewczyną, ale tak naprawdę nie ma żadnego imienia na uwadze. Zostawia głos Louisowi.

\- Okej, nie musisz wybierać czegoś teraz, kochanie. Możemy zrobić to razem później, jeśli chcesz.

\- Tak, chcę tego skarbie, tylko nie chcę Harriet, nie podoba mi się.

Louis zaśmiał się - W porządku - wziął jedną z jego dłoni i pocałował - Po prostu mów mi kiedy czujesz się jak dziewczyna, a kiedy jak chłopak, dobrze?

Harry pokiwał głową, ponieważ to wszystko co mógł zrobić, kochał tego chłopaka tak bardzo. Nie mógł uwierzyć jakim szczęściarzem jest, posiadając tego pięknego, miłego, troskliwego i kochającego chłopaka i móc nazwać go swoim. Że mógł nazywać go tak już zawsze. Usiadł, trochę ciągnąc Louisa za sobą, podczas gdy starszy chłopak tylko posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, Harry wypalił pierwsze słowa o jakich mógł myśleć - Wyjdź za mnie.

Louis wypuścił kolejny śmiech i podniósł lewą rękę Harry'ego i trzymał ją tak, że obaj mogli zobaczyć pierścionek, który Louis dał mu w innym razem, gdy się mu oświadczył - Zamierzam, widzisz?

\- Louuuu.

Louis zachichotał i to był najlepszy dźwięk na świecie, jeśli zapytałbyś Harry'ego - Tak, wyjdę za ciebie, Harry. - pocałował Harry'ego. - Będziesz następnym Panem i Panią Tomlinson - wszystko co Harry mógł zrobić to uśmiechnąć się przez pocałunek. Jego chłopak był najlepszy.

~~~~

\- Dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś? - zaskamlał Louis, gdy opierał się o framugę drzwi od kuchni. Wyglądał tak przytulaśnie, z tymi miękkimi włosami, jego ciało pewnie było jeszcze ciepłe od łóżka.

\- Robiłem śniadanie, które planowałem przynieść mojemu niebawem małżonkowi do łóżka - Harry uśmiechnął się i objął Louisa i tak, był jeszcze ciepły.

\- Chociaż to wszystko jest bardzo urocze, mogłeś zostać dłużej, jest zbyt wcześnie.

Harry zachichotał. - Jest prawie 11 rano, prawie południe.

\- Dokładnie - powiedział Louis gdy przytulił się do klatki piersiowej Harry'ego, sprawiając, że chichotał nawet bardziej. Louis był taki uroczy.

Rozplątał swoje ramiona - No dalej, wracaj do łóżka, przyniosę śniadanie.

Louis jęknął i rozplątał się z objęć - Dobra, tylko żeby nie trwało to długo.

Harry zachichotał ponownie, gdy patrzył jak Louis wraca schodami na górę, zanim postawił herbatę i naleśniki na tacy, przed wejściem po schodach do ich sypialni.

Louis leżał pod kołdrą, z twarzą przyciśniętą do poduszki - Mam nadzieję, że nie zasnąłeś.

Usłyszał parsknięcie Louisa, więc mógł bezpiecznie założyć, że nie śpi. Dostał potwierdzenie, gdy Louis podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się. - Dzień dobry, tak w ogóle. Zrobiłeś naleśniki? - dodał, gdy Harry położył tacę na łóżko.

\- Tak - podał kubek herbaty Louisowi, gdy usiadł przy zagłówku.

\- Masz mi coś więcej do powiedzenia, czy to jesteś po prostu ty? - była tam czułość w głosie Louisa.

\- Um, trochę z obu? - Harry powiedział w końcu, gdy wtulił się w Louisa.

\- Cóż, posłuchajmy więc tego, kochanie - powiedział, gdy wziął obie herbaty, odłożył je na stoliku nocnym i wziął ręce Harry'ego w swoje własne.

\- Um - prawda był taka, że Harry przejmował się tak bardzo tym jak powie Louisowi o sobie będącym genderfluid, że jakoś wypchnął wszystkich innych ze swojego umysłu, było ich zbyt dużo by o tym myśleć, skupienie się na Louisie było łatwiejsze. - No cóż, jesteś jedynym któremu powiedziałem i… chcę cię tam, kiedy powiem mojej mamie, Robinowi i Gemmie, i Jay, i- usta Louisa nagle znalazły się na jego.

\- Oczywiście, że tam będę, ukochany - pogładził ręce Harry'ego - Czy masz jakiś plan na uwadze? Wino i podanie obiadu tak jak zrobiłeś to mi?

\- J-ja właściwie nie mam planu. To było zbyt wiele do myślenia o powiedzeniu wszystkim innym, więc skupiłem się tylko na tobie.

\- Okej, jakiś pomysł, w jaki sposób chcesz powiedzieć wszystkim?

\- Um, cóż, może moglibyśmy zrobić kolację i zaprosić ich? A potem z chłopakami moglibyśmy zrobić noc kumpli i może wtedy im powiedzieć?

\- Hej, nie pytaj mnie, jestem z tobą bez względu na to jak zdecydujesz się im powiedzieć, dobrze? - podniósł dłonie Harry'ego by je całować i boże, on jest taki kochany, czyż nie?

\- Jesteś taki kochany.

Przyniosło to zaskoczony śmiech Louisa - Cóż, dziękuję ci, skarbie. Więc kolacja i noc kumpli?

\- Kolacja i noc kumpli - potwierdził pocałunkiem na ustach Louisa.

~~~~

Tak więc kilka dni później Harry powiedziała Louisowi by zadzwonili do ich rodziny i zaprosili ich na kolację. Która, coż, była dzisiaj. Wszyscy przychodzą i Harry jest w kuchni przez większość dnia gotując i nerwy naprawdę jej dokuczają.

\- Hej, kochanie, wszystko w porządku? - głos Louisa dochodzi z drzwi do kuchni.

\- Um, Ja po prostu, Ja.. czuję się bardziej przerażona mówiąc im teraz, gdy czuję się dziewczyną - Harry mówi, unosząc kciuk do ust i gryząc go.

\- Hej, kochanie, wszystko będzie w porządku, tak? - Louis podszedł, wyjął kciuk z jej ust i owinął ręce wokół jej ramion - Będę przy tobie przez cały ten czas, ok? Zaserwujesz swoją wspaniałą kolację, a potem dzieciaki pójdą pooglądać telewizję w salonie i wtedy im powiemy, w porządku? Nie jesteś w tym sama, kochanie.

\- Wiem, to po prostu, um.. - urwała.

\- Boisz się, hej, łapię, ale nie ma się czego bać, wierz mi - i z tym Louis pocałował ją w usta i to było to. Będzie w porządku.

~~~~

\- Nie będzie w porządku - powiedziała, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek zapowiadający przybycie obu ich rodzin.

\- Hej, nic z tych rzeczy, ok? - Louis powiedział pociągając ją do drzwi - Będzie w porządku, jasne? Powiedz to ze mną zanim otworzymy drzwi. Będzie w porządku.

\- Będzie w porządku. - powiedziała i Louis uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Dokładnie tak. - powiedział, biorąc ją za rękę i idąc do drzwi by wpuścić ich rodziny.

Gdy tylko otworzyli drzwi, zostali zaatakowani przez dwie dziewczynki, każda przytula ich i mówi im jak bardzo za nimi tęskniły. Następnie podchodzą dwie inne dziewczyny, znaczenie starsze, Lottie po prostu przytula ich i ściąga swoją kurtkę mówiąc im, że widziała ich twarze zbyt wiele razy w tym roku by za nimi właściwie tęsknić podczas gdy Fizzy daje im duże uściski mówiąc im, że tęskniła. Dan i Jay także przytulają ich obu zanim wchodzą do salonu z bliźniaczkami na rękach i rozmawiając z dziewczynkami podczas gdy Gemma tylko przecisnęła się obok nich, mówiąc że przytuli ich później w ciepłym. Ostatni są Anne i Robin. Obydwoje przytulają ich. Czuła jak jej nerwy znikają dopóki Anne powiedziała “Miło was widzieć chłopcy ponownie”. I zamarła, jak powinna powiedzieć swojej matce że, cóż, nie zawsze jest jej chłopcem, jej synem? Ale czasami jest jej dziewczyną, jej córką?

Jak widoczne było to, że zamarła, gdy Anne z zainteresowaniem patrzyła na jej twarz - Harry, kocham cię, wszystko w porządku? - jej ręka spoczęła na jej ramieniu i cóż, nie mogła nic powiedzieć.

\- Anne, myślę, że najlepiej będzie jak wejdziemy do kuchni - powiedział Louis, prowadząc ją do kuchni z Anne i Robinem podążającymi za nimi - Przyprowadzę tu mamę i Dana, w porządku? - pytanie było bardziej skierowane do niej, która śmiertelnie mocno ściskała dłoń Louisa, ona nie może tego zrobić.

\- Harry, kochanie, co się dzieje? - jej matka miała troskę na całej twarzy, tak samo jak Robin, ale ona nie mogła mówić, próbowała wydostać słowa z ust, ale nic z nich nie wychodziło, zostawiając ją z otwartymi ustami, potrzebowała Louisa tutaj. Nawet jeszcze nie znalazła żeńskiego imienia, jak powinni ją nazywać? To był tak idiotyczny pomysł. Może powinna po prostu zrezygnować z tego. Na szczęście, zanim mogła coś zrobić, Louis wszedł do kuchni, Jay i Dan podążali za nim z grymasem na twarzach, które tylko pogłębiły się widząc zmartwienie Anne i Robina.

\- Lou, co się dzieje? - Jay spytała.

\- Powiemy wam za niedługo, nie ma się czym martwić, po prostu usiądźmy, tak? - powiedział, podszedł obok niej, biorąc ją za rękę i cicho mówiąc jej że powiedzą Gemmie, Lottie i Fizzy później wiedząc, że bliźniaczki byłyby podejrzliwe i zmartwione gdyby ujrzały ją w takim stanie.

Kiedy wszyscy usiedli wokół kuchennego stołu, wszystkie oczy nie były zwrócone na nich, lecz na nią. Mogła poczuć jak zaczyna mieć zimne poty, jak powiedziała o tym Louisowi? Jak na złość odwróciła się do mówiącego mężczyzny z błagalnym spojrzeniem, które sprawiło, że Anne przerwała panującą ciszę.

\- Harry, o co chodzi, widzę, że coś jest nie tak, po prostu nam powiedz dziecko, co jest nie tak? - jej głos był roztrzęsiony, ale to znowu było to słowo sprawiające, że czuła się ohydnie.

\- Nic nie jest nie tak - jej surowy głos załamał się. Dlaczego to zawsze musi być słowo nie tak? Czuła się jakby to było sugerowanie jej, że coś jest z nią nie tak.

I jakby Louis wyczuł, że coś dzieje się w jej głowie, ścisnął jej dłoń.

\- Harry, naocznie mogę zobaczyć, że coś jest nie tak, powiedz mi co cię dręczy, kochanie - Anne powiedziała znowu, znowu z tym słowem.

\- Proszę, nie używaj tego słowa, Anne.- napotkała spokojny w porównaniu z nią głos Louisa. Wiedział, jak się z tym czuła. Powiedziała o tym Louisowi tej samej nocy, kiedy mówiła o tym, że jest genderfluid. O tym jak to słowo sprawiało, że czuła jakby coś było z nią nie tak, jakby sugerowano jej, że jest coś złego w tym czym była, że ten głos, który wciąż istniał w głębi jej umysłu miał rację, że przestaną ją kochać, gdy się dowiedzą, że..zgodzą się z tym, pomyślą, że była czymś uszkodzonym, czymś złym.

Niezadowolona mina wpłynęła na twarz Anne, gdy odwróciła się do Louisa - Jakiego słowa?

-  _Nie tak_  - było wszystkim, co powiedział, gdy ścisnął jej dłoń.

\- Czemu? O co chodzi? - Anne spojrzała między nimi. Podczas gdy inni posyłali im zainteresowane spojrzenia.

\- Po prostu go nie używaj, mamo - powiedziała cicho.

\- Dobrze - Anne skinęła głową - Ale o co chodzi?

Spojrzała na całą czwórkę, wszyscy wyglądali na zaniepokojonych. Do czasu gdy jej wzrok wylądował na Louisie. Louis, z jego oczami przepełnionymi miłością. Louis, który miał spokój na twarzy. Louis, który był kompasem dla jej statku, sznurem dla jej kotwicy, sztyletem dla jej róży, strzałą do jej serca.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i zamknęła oczy. Louis pogładził jej dłoń. Mogła to zrobić. Wzięła kolejny głęboki oddech i otworzyła oczy - Jestem genderfluid - powiedziała szybko spoglądając na czwórkę rodziców, ale zatrzymała się na swojej matce.

Dan był pierwszym, który się odezwał - Czy możesz nam wyjaśnić co to jest, Harry?

Kolejny oddech i ściśnięcie jej dłoni. - Tak, umm, zasadniczo to oznacza tyle, że czasami czuję się jak chłopak, a - spuściła swój wzrok na kolana, biorąc kolejny wdech. - A czasami jak dziewczyna. Tak jak dzisiaj, jestem dziewczyną - zamknęła swoje oczy. Mogła poczuć jak Louis przyciąga ją bliżej. Ale poza tym była cisza. Starała się nie myśleć, nie pozwolić przejść sobie na tą straszną część swojego umysłu.

\- …Dziewczyną? - jej matka przerwała ciszę. Otworzyła oczy, na twarzy jej matki widniał grymas. Zmuszała się by wyglądać pozytywnie, ale może jeszcze nie rozumiała.

\- Tak, czasami tak jak dzisiaj. Um, genderfluid jest dość wymowne, oznacza to że nie jest ustalone i czasami czuję się jak jedna płeć, tak jak dziś. Jestem dziewczyną. Nie chłopakiem.

\- Czy to nie to samo co transseksualizm? - zapytał Dan.

\- Uh, nie, nie czuję żeby moja biologiczna płeć była zła. Jestem tylko tym, kim jestem - Dan tylko skinął głową i posłał jej mały uśmiech, który był jak kamień z serca.

\- Więc dzisiaj czujesz się jak dziewczyna, więc powinniśmy po prostu używać żeńskich zaimków, a jutro nadal będziesz kontynuować czy jesteś dziewczyną czy bardziej jak chłopakiem, więc będziemy używać męskich zaimków - stwierdziła Jay.

\- Tak, nie chcę też żebyście nazywali mnie Harry, gdy czuję się dziewczyną, um, nie znalazłam jeszcze innego imienia, ale to nie właściwe nazywać mnie Harry, gdy jestem dziewczyną.

\- Dobra, cokolwiek co sprawi że będziesz szczęśliwy - Robin uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Dziękuję. - teraz odwróciła się do swojej matki, która jako jedyna nic nie powiedziała.

\- Czy możemy na chwilę zostać same? - Anne zapytała po chwili ciszy.

Zagryzając swoje wargi, mogła tylko skinąć głową. Louis pocałował ją w skroń i ścisnął za rękę, zanim wyszedł wraz z Jay, Danem i Robinem, którzy posłali jej uśmiechy.

Anne usiadła obok niej. - Więc, powiedz mi czy zrozumiałam, czasami będę mieć syna, a czasem kolejną córkę? - mogła tylko przytaknąć. - I wcześniej się pomyliłam? To dlatego tak zamarłaś? - kolejny raz mogła tylko przytaknąć. Po tym, ramiona jej martki owinęły się wokół niej - Kochanie, kocham cię bez względu na wszystko, w porządku? To po prostu dużo do przyjęcia, kiedy spojrzałam na twoją twarz, myślałam że to naprawdę coś złego, że jesteś poważnie chora, trochę jak roller coster. Przepraszam, że uważałaś że tego nie pochwalam - kiedy odsunęły się od siebie, łzy wyciekły z ich oczu. - Od jak dawna o tym wiesz, skarbie?

\- Um, cóż, zawsze czułam, że coś było nie tak w dni gdy czułam się bardziej jak dziewczyna niżeli chłopak, i wtedy zaczęło mnie to niepokoić bardziej i bardziej kiedy czułam się jak dziewczyna, ale ludzie używali męskich zaimków i jakiś czas później, wygooglowałam to, by po kilku dniach powiedzieć o tym Louisowi.

\- Jestem bardzo szczęśliwa, że mi powiedziałeś, dobrze? Kocham cię, jesteś moim cudnym dzieckiem, chłopakiem czy dziewczyną, w porządku?

Nie mogła powstrzymać szlochu, który uciekł i mogła tylko skinąć do swojej matki, gdy jej ramiona ją otoczyły - Też cię kocham, mamo. - powiedziała ponownie w jej szyję, spędziły tak kilka minut, przytulając się nawzajem.

\- Dobrze, teraz chodźmy, wszyscy pewnie zastanawiają się co się dzieje, no i wciąż mamy do zjedzenia kolację, którą przygotowałaś. - wstały i poszły do salonu, obie pary bliźniąt siedziały na podłodze, podczas gdy inni siedzieli na kanapie i fotelach.

Jej oczy łatwo odnalazły te Louisa. Było w nich pytanie; czy wszystko w porządku? I mogła się tylko uśmiechnąć. Tak, było w porządku.

~~~~

Po kolacji Dan, Jay, Anne i Robin zabrały bliźnięta do salonu, podczas gdy Gemma, Lottie i Fizzy siedziały i czekały na wyjaśnienie co się wcześniej stało. Wszystkie trzy podczas kolacji rozglądały się po wszystkich, a szczególnie przyglądały się jej.

\- No gadaj, co się dzieje? - Gemma przeszła prosto do sedna.

Wtuliła się w bok Louisa nieco bardziej, niż zanim ujrzała przed sobą trzy dziewczyny. Mimo, że mówiła to już wcześniej, nadal nie było tak łatwo to powiedzieć. - Um - zaczekała chwilę, by wziąć oddech i ścisnąć rękę Louisa, zanim spojrzała na dziewczyny i wypowiadając słowa - Jestem genderfluid. - wszystkie trzy zmarszczyły brwi - To znaczy, że czasami czuję się jak chłopak, a czasami jak dziewczyna. Hm, dzisiaj czuję się dziewczyną. - powiedziała, zanim mogły zapytać o wyjaśnienie.

Fizzy była pierwszą, która zareagowała, przeszła dookoła stołu i przytuliła ją, mówiąc miękkie - Kocham cię tak czy inaczej - a potem wyszła z jadalni do salonu.

Pozostały Gemma i Lottie, obie uśmiechały się. Gemma odezwała się do nich obu. - Kocham Was bez względu na to, wiecie o tym, prawda? Jesteś moim młodszym braciszkiem i cóż, siostrzyczką. Zawsze będę Cię kochać.

\- Yeah, to samo dotyczy mnie, jesteśmy rodziną. - dodała Lottie.

Wszystko co mogła zrobić to posłać im szeroki uśmiech i pochylić się nad stołem, by zgarnąć je do dużego uścisku. - Też was kocham - powiedziała.

~~~~

Później, gdy wszyscy byli w salonie, siedziała na podłodze z Louisem pomiędzy nogami i Phoebe i Daisy plotły jej włosy, czuła zadowolenie i zdecydowała się po prostu powiedzieć Daisy i Phoebe.

\- Dziewczęta? - Zapytała.

\- Zrobiłyśmy Ci krzywdę? - spytała Daisy.

\- Nie, po prostu chciałam wam coś powiedzieć.

\- Oh! Co takiego? - zapytała Phoebe.

\- Jestem genderfluid - słowa łatwo wyślizgnęły się z języka.

\- Co to? - zapytały obie.

\- Cóż, czasami czuję się jak chłopak, a czasami jak dziewczyna i dzisiaj czuję się dziewczyną, nie chłopakiem - powiedziała im obu.

\- Dobrze.. Możemy dokończyć pleść ci warkocze? - zapytała Daisy.

\- Tak, możecie. - posłała im uśmiech, odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że Louis daje jej szeroki uśmiech. To był dobry dzień.

~~~~  
Ich rodzina postanowiła zatrzymać się na trochę, więc ich kumpelska noc nie zdarzyła się, aż do następnego tygodnia po tym jak powiedziała ich rodzinom. Czuła się dobrze z tym, żeby powiedzieć chłopakom, oczywiście wciąż było trochę nerwowo, ale po tym jak powiedziała Louisowi i ich rodzinie, nie aż tak bardzo.  
Plan był taki, żeby powiedzieć im gdzieś w nocy, pomiędzy graniem w Fifę, a pizzą i piwem.

Noc rozpoczęła się od jedzenia pizzy i nadrabianiu wszystkiego tego co robili zanim powrócili do domu na przerwę, to dobre miejsce by im powiedzieć, pomyślała, gdy Niall opowiedział im historię o czymś dotyczącym fontanny, nie wiedziała, nie szczególnie słuchała, gdy jedyne o czym mogła myśleć było, po prostu o tym powiedzieć? Jak, wyrzucić to z siebie, czy przygotować ich na to nieco bardziej? Czy-

\- Harry, wszystko dobrze, kolego? - zapytał Niall.

\- Co? - zapytała zdezorientowana, nieszczególnie podobało jej się, że Niall użył słowa kolego czy jej męskiego imienia, ale spojrzała za nim, ponieważ on nie wiedział, ale trójka chłopaków przed nią marszczyła brwi, przegapiła coś? Louis głaskał jej rękę z miejsca gdzie siedział za nią, gdzie była wtulona w jego ramiona.

\- Cóż, Niall tak po prostu opowiadał o tym jak obudził się nagi w fontannie, a ty siedzisz tu, milcząc. Czy coś jest nie tak? - Liam zapytał i znowu to słowo, czemu ludzie muszą pytać czy coś z nią nie tak, czemu nie mogą zapytać czy wszystko w porządku, albo zapytać o czym tak myśli? Czemu to zawsze musi być coś nie tak?

\- Liam, możesz sformułować to inaczej, proszę. - głos Louisa pochodził zza niej, stanowczy, ale spokojny i nie pytający. Uwielbiała to w jakim kontakcie byli ze sobą, że Louis mógł pytać i mówić rzeczy, których ona nie była w stanie.

\- Sformułować co? - Liam zmarszczył brwi, widocznie zdezorientowany.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Harry? - zapytał Zayn zanim Louis zdążył odpowiedzieć, widocznie wiedząc co Louis miał na myśli.

\- Um, yeah, mam wam coś do powiedzenia - powiedziała, gdy nieco się wyprostowała.

Zayn kiwnął na niego głową, by kontynuował, ich twarze wciąż wyrażały grymas. - Cóż, tym czymś jest to, że um, jestem genderfluid - głęboki oddech. Ujawnione.

Zayn skinął głową i posłał jej uśmiech jakby dopiero co powiedziała mu, że jest słoneczna pogoda, a następnie podniósł swoje piwo ze stołu i usiadł wygodniej na kanapie.

Liam spojrzał na Zayna z dezaprobatą, zanim odwrócił się do niej - Co to znaczy?

\- To znaczy, że, um, czasami czuję się jak chłopak, a czasami jak dziewczyna - słowa łatwo opuściły jej usta.

Zayn tylko posłał jej kolejny uśmiech, podczas gdy Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Tak długo, jak jesteś szczęśliwy - powiedział, ale Liam nadal patrzył na Harry'ego marszcząc brwi.

\- Czekaj, czy to znaczy że masz zarówno penisa jak i pochwę? Myślę, że widziałem raz coś o tym w telewizji…

\- Nie, moje narządy płciowe nie mają z tym nic wspólnego, Liam - teraz ona zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Chyba nie rozumiem…

\- To jest po prostu coś co określam ja, to nie ma nic do mojej biologicznej płci czy do czegoś podobnego, po prostu czasami czuję się jak dziewczyna i czasami jak chłopak, czemu to jest tak trudne do zrozumienia?

\- Nie wiem, ale po prostu to zmieniasz?

\- To nie jest coś, co sobie wybieram, po prostu to czuję.

\- W porządku, ale zatem co teraz czujesz? - Liam zapytał, jego grymas odszedł.

Nerwy znowu zaczęły jej dokuczać, mimo, że najgorsze minęło. Ale dłoń Louisa wciąż głaskała jej ramię, więc było w porządku - Czuję się jak dziewczyna.

\- Okej, wiesz że cię kochamy, prawda H? - Liam zapytał z uśmiechem na ustach. Pozostała dwójka także z uśmiechami na twarzach.

\- Tak, wiem. - uśmiechnęła się.

\- Grupowy przytulas! - krzyknął Niall, zrywając się. - No dalej - i wszyscy rzucili się w kupę na kanapie, co bardziej przypomniało stado szczeniaków niż grupowy uścisk, ale to nawet lepiej. Kochała swoich chłopaków.

Po kilku minutach, Louis odezwał się - Chłopaki, tak bardzo jak was kocham, możecie już zejść, jestem zgnieciony.

Pozostali chłopcy zaśmiali się, ale wstali, wszyscy usiedli ponownie na kanapie. Harry dała Louisowi szybki pocałunek w policzek i wtuliła się bardziej w jego ramiona. Wszystko poszło dobrze, była tak bardzo szczęśliwa.

~~~~

Leżeli obecnie w ich łóżku, kilka dni po tym jak powiedzieli chłopakom, z laptopem na kolanach Harry'ego i Harrym na kolanach Louisa. Googlowali aktualnie żeńskie imiona dla Harry'ego. Trwało to nieco powolnie, ale to, co Harry przynajmniej wiedział, to to że nie chce imienia Harriet i że chce imię rozpoczynające się na H.

\- Co powiesz na Hayley? - spytał Louis za nim.

\- Hmm, ładne, ale nie, nie jest odpowiednie.

\- Zatem w porządku - powiedział Louis i powrócił do czytania imion - Hillary?

Harry wzdrygnął się. - Brzmi zbyt elegancko.

Louis wypuścił śmiech - Zbyt elegancko? Doprawdy, Cheshire?

\- Heeej.

Louis kontynuował śmiech, przyciągnął Harry'ego bliżej i pocałował go w policzek.

Uspokoili się i milczeli przeglądając imiona zanim odezwał się Harry - Co sądzisz o Harmony?

\- Słodkie - mógł usłyszeć uśmiech w głosie Louisa - Harmony Tomlinson, yeah, brzmi dobrze - Wsadził nos w szyję Harry'ego - Podoba ci się?

Harry odwrócił się, by spojrzeć nieco lepiej na Louisa. - Tak, podoba mi się - rumieniec rozprzestrzenił się na jego policzkach.

Louis pocałował oba jego policzki, sprawiając, że chichotał - Zatem Harmony - uśmiechnął się i pocałował go w usta. Louis odsunął się i zaczął nucić trochę, a następnie zaczął śpiewać cicho do jego ucha - She’s my Harmony, the magic in my veins. She keeps me afloat, never lets me down. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for her. - zaśpiewał i Harry mógł tylko chichotać.

\- Oh, tak?

\- Hmm, mogę też umieścić coś o tym, jak jesteś moją muzą - Louis pomyślał głośno.

\- Kocham Cię, Lou - Harry był tego tak pewien, mógł wybuchnąć z miłości jaką darzył tego chłopaka.

\- Też Cię kocham - powiedział, zanim go pocałował.

~~~~

Kilka miesięcy później

Byli aktualnie za kulisami u Ellen. To było to, w końcu się ujawniali. Harry nie mógł utrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który wpłynął na jego twarz i Louis wciąż nie mógł ustać, skacząc dookoła, denerwując wszystkich z wielkim uśmiechem. Wszystko co Harry mógł zrobić to obserwować jak jego chłopak atakuje Nialla na podłodze.

Harry również ujawni się z tym, że jest genderfluid. Ich zespół na początku był zmęczony tym, nie bardzo wiedząc jak publiczność to przyjmie i że prawdopodobnie powinni ustalić pewne podstawy tego zanim Harry się ujawni. Ale on nie chciał czekać, nie chciał ponownie ukrywać części siebie, robił to już zbyt wiele razy i teraz kiedy mógł ujawnić się z częścią siebie, ukrywanie innej nie było czymś co był w stanie robić. Poza tym, twierdził, że fani prędzej czy później się zorientują, zwłaszcza od kiedy stał się pewniejszy siebie nosząc damskie ubrania, gdy czuł się jak dziewczyna.

Sukienki były jednymi z jego ulubionych rzeczy do noszenia, choć głównie w domu, ale chciałby nosić niektóre publicznie, gdy czuje się dziewczyną. Nie wspominając pierwszego razu kiedy Louis zobaczył go w sukience, to było coś czego nie zapomni. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Harry zamówił kilka sukienek online i przymierzał je, kiedy Louis wrócił do domu i Harry nie mógł prosić o lepszą reakcję. Sama myśl o tym sprawia, że robi mu się gorąco,i um, racja, niedługo wchodzi na międzynarodową telewizję i dostanie uprzednio erekcji nie byłoby teraz zbyt mądre, prawda?

Harry potrząsnął głową, by oczyścić umysł z obrazów, które się tam pojawiły. Rozejrzał się po przymierzalni, w której byli i ujrzał Zayna i Liama siedzących obok niego tak jak to robili zanim się wyłączył, ale Louisa i Nialla nie było już w pokoju - Gdzie poszli Louis i Niall? - Zapytał odwracając się do dwóch chłopaków obok.

\- Louis rzucił jabłkiem w głowę Nialla i uciekł, Niall gonił go coś koło pięciu minut temu. - powiedział Liam.

\- Od kiedy twoje oczy nie są przyklejone do twojego chłopaka? - zapytał Zayn z uśmieszkiem.

Niewielki rumieniec wpłynął na policzki Harry'ego - J-Ja tylko myślałem.

\- O czym? - uśmieszek wciąż był na jego twarzy, jakby wiedział co było w umyśle Harry'ego.

Na szczęście został uratowany od konieczności wyjąkania jakiejś odpowiedzi kiedy nagle na jego kolanach pojawił się Louis - Harry, ratuj mnie przed tym złym irlandzkim człowiekiem! - krzyknął, owijając się wokół niego. Harry mógł tylko chichotać na wybryki Louisa, gdy Niall wbiegł do pokoju rzucając w Louisa pomarańczą.

\- Heej, nie rzucaj w mojego narzeczonego. - powiedział Harry, owijając ramiona wokół wspomnianego narzeczonego.

\- Zasłużył na to, pieprzony drań - powiedział Niall wygładzając swoje ubranie.

\- Ej! Uważaj na słowa, Horan. - odpowiedział Louis i bardziej wtulił się w Harry'ego, dając mu całusa w policzek.

Zanim Niall mógł rzucić w Louisa więcej owoców, ktoś wszedł i powiedział im, że mają przygotować się do wyjścia. To było to, robili to. Wreszcie.

Harry i Louis pozostali w tyle, podczas gdy inni poszli na swoje miejsca. To było w porządku, wciąż mieli trochę czasu.

Louis owinął ręce wokół szyi Harry'ego i tylko się uśmiechnął - Kocham cię tak bardzo, wiesz?

Harry zachichotał i przyciągnął Louisa za jego biodra. - Tak, wiem, czuję to samo.

\- Cóż, dobrze, byłoby niezręcznie, gdyby było inaczej - uśmiechnął się, zanim uklęknął na jedno kolano.

\- Lou–

\- Shh! Nie mamy zbyt dużo czasu, chcę ci się oświadczyć, więc ucisz się na chwilę, ok?

\- Okey - Harry uśmiechnął się, spojrzał w dół na chłopaka, był tak szczęśliwy, mogąc go tak nazywać. Jego niedorzeczny chłopak, który oświadczał mu się już prawdopodobnie dwudziesty raz (Dobra, nie było żadnego prawdopodobnie, to był dwudziesty raz kiedy Louis mu się oświadcza, oczywiście odkąd Harry zaczął liczyć)

\- Harold, czasami Harmony, Edwardzie Styles. Przestań chichotać i bądź poważny przez minutę. Jesteś miłością mojego życia, przeszliśmy przez tak wiele przez te lata, ale to wszystko było tego warte, mam cię przy sobie, budząc się z tobą w moich ramionach, mając zaszczyt nazywania cię swoim, to wszystko było tego warte. Jesteś osobą, która jest warta wszystkiego. Jesteś osobą, dla której zrobiłbym wszystko. Los dał mi najlepsze karty odkąd cię mam i wszystko inne nie ma znaczenia tak długo jak będziesz obok. Więc, uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i wyjdziesz za mnie? - uśmiech na twarzy Louisa zapierał dech w piersiach. - Masz zamiar odpowiedzieć czy będziesz po prostu płakał? - powiedział po chwili, Louis miał łzy w oczach i do czasu gdy przyłożył wolną rękę do swoich mokrych policzków, nawet nie zauważył, zbyt zajęty koncentrowaniem się na Louisie.

\- Ups - powiedział wydobywając śmiech z nich obu - Ale tak, milion razy tak.

Louis wstał i przyciągnął Harry'ego do powolnego pocałunku.

\- Więc, bez pierścionka tym razem? - Harry zachichotał, gdy odsunął się tylko kilka milimetrów dalej.

\- Nie mogę dawać ci pierścionka przy każdych oświadczynach, nie masz wystarczająco dużo palców, ale tak, mam pierścionek - Louis uśmiechnął się i odsunął się o krok, wyciągając pierścionek z kieszeni.

\- Jest piękny, Lou - pierścionek był prosty, ale piękny, srebrny wzór w środku, złoty dookoła.  
Louis uśmiechnął się tylko, wziął lewą dłoń Harry'ego i włożył pierścionek na jeden z palców, i przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku.

~~~~

Byli z pozostałymi chłopakami czekając na Ellen, aby wygłosić to. Harry czuł się jakby był na szczycie świata. On i Louis trzymali się za ręce i uśmiechali się do siebie. To było to. Kiedy przyszli tutaj, chłopcy zauważyli nowy pierścionek i jednocześnie pogratulowali i dokuczali im.

Usłyszeli jak Ellen wymawia ich imiona i wyszli, Harry i Louis na koniec, trzymając się za ręce. Gdy widownia wreszcie ich ujrzała stali się szaleni, krzyczeli głośniej niż kilka sekund temu, kiedy ich splecione ręce były ukryte. To było niesamowite i ich uśmiechy tylko się powiększyły.

\- Więc, witam chłopcy - Ellen zaczęła tak szybko, jak wszyscy usiedli na małej kanapie. Harry niemalże siedział Louisowi na kolanach - Więc, myślę że tutaj przerwiemy, co się dzieje? - wskazała na ich ręce.

\- Trzymamy się za ręce - powiedział Harry i uniósł ich ręce, ich tatuaże pasowały idealnie, co sprawiło, że Louis zaczął się śmiać, pochylając się bardziej w jego kierunku i chowając twarz w jego ramieniu, dzięki czemu Harry też się zaśmiał, spoglądając na niego z czułością.

\- Cóż, widzę, macie coś czym chcielibyście się podzielić? - zapytała Ellen z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Cóż - zaczął Louis, ślady śmiechu wciąż były słyszalne w jego głosie - Ja i Harry jesteśmy razem - te pięć słów sprawiło, że widownia znów oszalała, ale oczy Harry'ego były skupione tylko na Louisie. W końcu byli wolni. Nie muszą udawać, nie muszą grać, mogą być po prostu sobą, wreszcie razem, nigdy więcej kłamstw. Wszystkie z możliwych rodzajów emocji uwolniły się wewnątrz niego, więc zrobił jedyną rzecz o jakiej mógł myśleć, usiadł okrakiem na Louisie i pocałował go. (Na szczęście się nie potknął) Louis wydał zaskoczony dźwięk, ale Harry szybko mógł poczuć jego palce zaplątane w jego lokach, delikatnie za nie pociągając. Widownia szalała bardziej niż to możliwe, ale Harry nie zauważył, dostrzegał tylko dotyk warg Louisa na swoich.

\- Oj! - i nagle został uderzony w ramię, przez co się odsunął.

\- Co do cholery, Niall? - zapytał odwracając się, wciąż na kolanach Louisa. Widownia zaczęła się śmiać.

\- Uspokójcie się, wy zwierzaki - powiedział Niall, sprawiając że na Harry się zarumienił, ale pokazał mu język.

\- Mam zamiar nadal siedzieć na jego kolanach - poinformował Harry, na co Niall przewrócił oczami, a widownia zaśmiała się bardziej. Louis po prostu objął go w pasie, składając pocałunek na ramieniu.

\- Gratulacje, chłopcy! A teraz, jak długo już ze sobą jesteście? - uśmiechnęła się Ellen.

\- Jesteśmy razem od X Factora - odpowiedział Louis łatwo, ciągnąc Harry'ego bliżej siebie.

\- Czyli jak długo, 4-5 lat?

\- 5 lat, tak. - odpowiedział Harry, patrząc w dół na Louisa, owijając ręce wokół niego.

\- Cóż, to niesamowite. Cieszę się razem z wami - uśmiechnęła się Ellen i widownia klaskała i krzyczała - Ale to nie jedyna rzecz, którą przyszliście tu powiedzieć.

\- Nie, um, to nie jedyna rzecz - powiedział Harry, kiedy Louis wziął go za rękę i ścisnął. Spojrzał na widownię, pewnie myśleli, że chcą ogłosić swoje zaręczyny, ale to była rzecz, którą nadal zatrzymają dla siebie na jakiś czas. Harry po raz ostatni spojrzał na Louisa, zanim zwrócił się do Ellen wypowiadając - Jestem genderfluid.

Widownia dała im mieszane reakcje, niektórzy krzyczeli, ale niektórzy byli wyraźnie zmieszani, pozostali zostali cicho. Wyczuwając to, Ellen zwróciła się do Harry'ego - Możesz wyjaśnić nam, co to znaczy, Harry? Nie jestem pewna czy wszyscy rozumieją.

\- Um tak, cóż, oznacza to tylko, że czasami czuję się jak chłopak a czasami jak dziewczyna - zostało to ujawnione. Tym razem widownia dała mu głośne oklaski.

\- I jakiej płci czujesz się teraz? - zapytała Ellen.

\- Czuję się jak chłopak - powiedział jej z uśmiechem i to było to.

Show zostało kontynuowane, Ellen pytała o ich trasę i nadchodzący album. To było dość idealnie, będąc szczerym. Nie było więcej kłamstw. Obaj, on i Louis mogli być sobą, nikt nie może powiedzieć im by stonowali bycie gejami, albo żeby byli bardziej męscy. Mogli być po prostu sobą.

Później, gdy leżał w łóżku, Harry zmienił swoją nazwę na Twitterze na Harry/Harmony. Kiedy Louis dołączył do niego, przeglądali różne media i oboje płakali przez wsparcie jakie otrzymali. To było piękne zakończenie. Oczywiście były osoby, które mówiły, że są obrzydliwi, ale porównując ich z tymi wpierającymi ich, to wydawało się niczym. To było jakby cały świat był ich. Dość niesamowite uczucie.

~~~~

**Parę lat później**

Harmony obudziła cisza. Która, tak, przez ostatnie lata była rzadkością. 5 lat temu ona i Louis w końcu zdecydowali się na surogatkę, One Direction miało przerwę 2 lata po ich ujawnieniu się i zdecydowali, że to czas by mieć dzieci. One Direction nadal trwało, choć nie z taką samą intensywnością jak wtedy, gdy byli dwudziestolatkami. Ale Harmony nie zamieniłaby tego za nic na świecie, robi to co kocha, razem z swoim mężem i trójką najlepszych przyjaciół, a następnie dwójką bliźniaków, dziewczynką o imieniu Charlie i chłopcem o imieniu Alex, którzy mieli po pięć lat i byli biologicznie jej. Było kolejne w drodze, mała dziewczynka, której jeszcze nie wybrali imienia, była biologicznie Louisa.

Przekręcając się w ramionach mężczyzny, spojrzała na niego, który wciąż spał spokojnie. Rzęsy opadały na jego twarz. Harmony nadal była najszczęśliwszą osobą na ziemi, po tych wszystkich latach.

\- Wiesz, niektórzy ludzie sądzą, że gapienie się jest przerażające - nadszedł głos Louisa, jego oczy wciąż były zamknięte.

\- Hmm - dała mu całusa na obojczykach - Cóż, ty nie jesteś niektórzy ludzie - powiedziała.

Louis roześmiał się - Prawda - uśmiechnął się, gdy otworzył oczy by na nią spojrzeć. - Dobry, kochanie - pochylił się w dół, by dać jej buziaka, ciągnąc pocałunki w dół jej gardła.

Zanim mogło to pójść dalej, Harmony usłyszała bieganie maleńkich stópek i jęknęła. Nie.  
\- Nie brzmi, jakby ci było przyjemnie - powiedział Louis, ale szybko sam usłyszał tupot stóp bliźniaków i jęknął, schodząc z Harmony gdy bliźniaki otworzyły drzwi i wskoczyły na łóżko z krzykami “Tatusiu” i “Tato”

\- Spokój - powiedział Louis gdy ich złapał, każdego pod jedno ramię i pocałował w czubek głowy, sprawiając że zaczęły chichotać. Louis spojrzał w górę, gdy zobaczył cichą Harmony i cóż, mogła tylko patrzeć i mieć nadzieję, że Louis zrozumie. Louis oczywiście rozumiał i posłał Harmony spojrzenie; chcesz im powiedzieć? I tak. Tak, chciała, więc skinęła głową.

\- Hej, dzieciaki - Louis odwrócił się do nich - Siadajcie, tak?

Skinęły głowami i usiadły na kolanach Louisa. Dzieci były śliczne, oboje mieli ciemne brązowe włosy, podczas gdy Charlie posiadała loczki Harmony i jej oczy, charakter miała Louisa. Była złośliwa i uparta jak on i jakoś nie odziedziczyła niezdarności Harmony, ponieważ była świetna w piłce nożnej, ku uciesze Louisa. Ich syn Alex nie miał loczków, ale był bardziej jak Harmony, uroczy, dziwaczny i niezdarny.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytała Charlie patrząc pomiędzy Louisem i Harmony.

\- Muszę wam coś powiedzieć - Harmony spojrzała na nich.

\- Co jest, tato? - zapytał Alex, uśmiechając się.

Nie potrafiła powstrzymać się przed wzdrygnięciem. Ale zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć Alex ją wyprzedził - Wszystko w porządku? - wyglądał na zmartwionego.

\- Oczywiście, wszystko jest w porządku, skarby - powiedział Louis - Po prostu posłuchajcie, okej?

Bliźniaki skinęli głowami i spojrzały na Harmony.

\- Chcę wam powiedzieć, że czasami nie chcę byście mówili na mnie tata, ale um, chciałabym żebyście nazywali mnie mamą - spojrzała na nich.

\- Dlaczego? - spytała Charlie.

\- Widzisz, hm, czasami czuję się jak dziewczyna, tak jak ty.

\- Ale jesteś chłopakiem - Charlie zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Um, to kim jestem się nie liczy, tylko to co czuję.

\- Więc czasami czujesz się jak chłopak, jak ja, a czasami czujesz się dziewczyną, jak Charlie? - zapytał Alex.

\- Tak, dokładnie.- Harmony uśmiechnęła się.

\- Okej - oboje Alex i Charlie powiedzieli z uśmiechem. Kochała ich tak bardzo.

\- Jak mamy cię nazywać teraz? Tatuś czy mamusia? - zapytał Alex

\- Mama - powiedziała z uśmiechem.

\- Zgoda! - powiedział Alex i przytulił się do niej, a Charlie dołączyła wkrótce - Kochamy cię, mamusiu. - powiedziała, przez co Harmony przytuliła ich jeszcze mocniej.

\- Czy możesz zrobić nam naleśniki? - zapytała Charlie odsuwając się.

Harmony roześmiała się. - Tak, pewnie.

\- Jeeeej! - Charlie zaczęła skakać po łóżku.

\- Dziękuję, mamo! - Alex pocałował ją w policzek, a potem razem z Charlie zbiegli na dół.

Gdy odwróciła się do Louisa, ten patrzył na nią z tak ogromną czułością i miłością, że myślała, że spłonie.

\- Wyjdź za mnie, znowu - powiedział Louis, sprawiając, że znowu zaczęła chichotać i usiadła bliżej - I powtórzmy nasze przysięgi albo weźmy ślub ponownie, może w innym kraju.

Zaczęła chichotać chyba nawet bardziej - Więc co, to jest coś co masz zamiar teraz robić, pytać mnie o rękę w różnych krajach?

Louis dał jej szybki pocałunek - Mniej więcej - kolejny pocałunek sprawiający, że Harmony ponownie chichocze.

\- Mamo! Tato! Naleśniki! - Charlie krzyczy z dołu.

Harmony westchnęła, przytulając się do szyi Louisa - Dlaczego ona jest tak podobna do ciebie?

\- Oj! - Louis uderzył ją poduszką - Przypominam Ci, że to biologiczne dziecko!

\- Ale ona jest drugą tobą!

\- Masz z tym problem, Harmony Tomlinson?

Harmony zachichotała ponownie i pocałował go. - Ani trochę.

\- Maaaaaammmoooooo! Naaaleśniki! - nadszedł kolejny krzyk.

\- Chodźmy, zanim zrujnuje kuchnię - powiedział Louis wyciągając ich obu z łóżka.

\- Dobrze przynajmniej, że nie jest na tyle duża żeby ją spalić, w jakim wieku ty zacząłeś to robić? - dodała po namyśle.

\- Ej!

Harmony tylko się zaśmiała, gdy uciekła Louisowi. Tak, była najszczęśliwszą osobą w całym wszechświecie.

_koniec_


End file.
